


Tattoos Together

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Voyeurism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: V nods, a little breathless and unsure with all the contact. Kerry’s hands are still lingering on his knee and cheek. Rubbing in soothing circles like he’s some frightened animal getting ready to bolt.“Ker’s coming onto you, dipshit.”V flinches, looking over Kerry’s shoulder to where Johnny’s leaning against a wall. One foot kicked up behind him.“W-what?”“Jesus fucking--you’re oblivious aren’t you? He’s been hard for you since you met him”
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	Tattoos Together

“So, you and Johnny, huh?”

Kerry’s got a gentle grip on V’s wrist, turning his forearm around to properly look at his tattoo. He’s got this shit eating grin on his face that makes V’s heart skip a beat. He looks around for Johnny, the man in question who got him in this situation in the first place, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Of course.

V’s gonna have to deal with this on his own then. He clears his throat uncomfortably, searching for an easy explanation that won't have Kerry jumping to crazy assumptions.

“It’s not like that.” He laughs it off and eyes the fresh tat, the heart that encloses such sweet words.  _ Johnny + V.  _ Speared by an arrow. “It was Johnny who did it, probably to piss me off.”

“Hm.” Kerry traces the looping arches of the heart with the tip of his index finger. His blunt nail creating goosebumps in its wake. “Nah, he’s just a sentimental bastard. Always had a soft spot for the people closest to him.” Kerry meets V’s gaze steadily, giving his wrist a final squeeze before dropping it. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

V snorts, he can’t help it. The last thing he feels is lucky. Johnny’s killing him, after all, but sure, if he puts all that aside...yeah, him and Johnny have something special. He can see the hurt in Johnny’s eyes whenever the relic malfunctions and it brings V down to his knees, howling in pain as his brain turns to mush.

Kerry cups a hand over V’s knee, thumb brushing idly across his jeans. Occasionally touching his bare skin where the threads have started to come undone and reveal his tanned flesh underneath.

V sucks in a breath, unused to comfort through touch like the kind Kerry is offering. He’s about to thank Kerry for a million things, mostly for letting V be here as a friend without wanting Johnny. He worried about that at first, how could he not? That Kerry only wanted his old pal back and had to put up with V because they’re a package deal.

Kerry cares in his own way though, and he feels a stab of pity for all he must’ve lost when Johnny tossed himself into Arasaka tower and got himself killed.

“V?” Kerry reaches up to lay a hand on his shoulder, brows tilted down. “You alright, kid? You spaced out there for a second.”

“Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He glances around once more, looking for Johnny because his skull is pounding something fierce so he must be around somewhere.

The hand on his shoulder comes up to cup his cheek and V freezes. Back going ramrod straight with surprise.

“I--”

“I’m not sure what your plans are for getting that fucker out of your head,” again his eyes go down to V’s tat, “but make sure you come back to us in one piece.”

V nods, a little breathless and unsure with all the contact. Kerry’s hands are still lingering on his knee and cheek. Rubbing in soothing circles like he’s some frightened animal getting ready to bolt.

“Ker’s coming onto you, dipshit.”

V flinches, looking over Kerry’s shoulder to where Johnny’s leaning against a wall. One foot kicked up behind him. 

“W-what?”

“Jesus fucking--you’re oblivious aren’t you?”

V doesn’t answer that, he’s honestly kind of offended. 

“He’s been hard for you since you met him,” Johnny continues. Lighting up a cigarette with practiced ease. V focuses back on Kerry, noting for the first time just how close the older man is. Close enough that V can smell the alcohol on his breath that he must’ve drank a little while before he showed up. 

His tongue flicks out to lick over his chapped lips and V’s eyes follow the movement without thought. Kerry’s lips quirk up slightly, crows feet showing when his smile grows as V shifts in closer to him. Testing the waters, because there is no damn way Johnny is right about this.

But Kerry reciprocates immediately, hand sliding down to V’s chin and angling his head up until their lips meet. V’s eyes flutter shut and he gasps, a noise Kerry eagerly swallows by deepening the kiss. Kerry tilts his head and the different position makes his stubble scratch against V’s face. It’s a sensation he isn’t used to, but that’s what makes it better. 

V pulls away first, still reeling from shock. His chest is heaving, hands shaking where they’re folded up on his lap. He struggles to find something to say but Kerry stops him with another kiss. This one’s more urgent, more demanding as he invades his mouth with a delicious mixture of tongue and teeth. Kerry certainly knows what he’s doing, making use of skills he picked up along the years.

It leaves V trying to play catch up. Struggling to impress when really there’s no need. He hears Johnny laugh, muttering a soft “calm down, V, he likes you. Don’t gotta prove a thing.”

V jumps when Kerry pushes down on his crotch, breaking their kiss for a second time. His eyes are wide and he’s sure he’s blushing like some kind of star struck teenager. But Kerry seems enthralled all the same.

He applies that pressure again, huffing out an amused breath when V rocks his hips up into his hand.

Kerry gives V one last peck on the lips before clothes start coming off. V’s hands are clumsy as he wrestles his shirt off, he struggles with the button on his jeans for a moment too long before Kerry bats his hands away with an amused “let me, let me.”

Kerry playfully snaps the waistband of V’s boxers, seeming to delight in the gasp V lets out. Kerry’s already naked, way faster than V had been, and the sight he makes sitting on his knees in front of V, sinking into his plush couch...it has V blushing.

“Take those off,” Kerry remarks, referring to his boxers, hitting his thigh before turning around on hands and knees to rummage in the drawer of a side table. It gives V a nice view of his perky ass and the way his cock hangs down low for V to ogle. 

He twists around just as V kicks off his underwear, tossing a bottle in his direction which he barely manages to catch. 

“Lube,” Kerry supplies helpfully, arching his back to present his ass. 

V nods numbly, this is all happening so fast. The kiss was enough to have V’s head spinning, but now they’re fucking. Kerry wants V to fuck him. He swallows, adams apple bobbing harshly.

“Hey,” Kerry reaches around to touch V’s knee, “you don’t have to fuck me, if you’re not a top…”

“No!” His voice comes out a little too forcefully and he hurries to correct himself. “The position’s not a problem, Ker.” He hesitantly reaches out to slide his hands up the back of Kerry’s thighs, stopping at his cheeks, resisting the urge to squeeze them. 

“You don't want this?” Kerry flips around before V can stop him, flopping on his back with legs spread so they can maintain eye contact. “Guess I misread the room.”

“Not the first time he’s done that.” Johnny glitches into view, forearms leaning on the back of the couch, entirely too close when they’re both naked, but V keeps that to himself. Instead leveling a confused glance in Johnny’s direction. “He tried hopping on my dick before, but what can I say, I like pussy. He just had the wrong parts. You though...you haven’t even touched him yet and he’s leaking.”

Johnny’s right about that. There’s a dollop of pre-cum dangling on Kerry’s uncut tip. Begging to be smeared down his length. 

“You didn’t misread anything.” V huddles in between Kerry’s legs, holding onto the backs of his thighs to yank him closer, almost onto V’s lap. “I was just surprised.” He glances at Johnny and huffs, “I’m a little ignorant. ‘Specially to things like this. Never knew you wanted it from me.” The admission makes Kerry laugh, head falling back as he wiggles his hips impatiently.

“So we’re good?”

V bites his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Mhm.” He fumbles with the lube, popping the cap and squirting a generous amount in his hand. He tries to meet Kerry’s eyes, get some sort of confirmation that they’re really doing this, but his head is still knocked far back. Mouth parted and panting.

“He wants it,” Johnny says, standing over him with pursed lips. “Well? Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Fucking voyeur.”

Johnny shrugs and hops up on a nearby desk, legs swinging as he watches.

V pushes a finger between Kerry’s cheeks, finding his hole easily. It’s looser than he had expected, and the thought that Kerry fooled around sometime last night or even just before V had arrived is intoxicating. 

“Spread yourself open for me.” 

Kerry does so wordlessly, hands coming around to give V better access. He circles the tight ring of muscles, giving his ass a light slap when he tries to rock down on V’s fingers. 

“You’ll tear yourself open if you don’t calm the fuck down.”

Kerry laughs, a little breathless already. “I’m fine. Not some virgin, c’mon.”

V applies a tad more pressure and his finger slips inside. His ass eating up the digit down to the second knuckle. He moves it around, pushing against his walls and searching deeper until he hits that perfect spot and Kerry moans.

It’s a beautiful sound.

“Perfect music, huh?” Johnny says, now sitting on the coffee table off to their left. V’s not sure when he got there but he’s a little surprised Johnny’s still watching.

“Thought you didn’t like dick.”

“I don’t, but I told you I’m a voyeur. And that’s enough.” He pauses, raising an eyebrow when V hits Kerry’s prostate and steals another high pitched keen from him. “And Kerry moans like a bitch, fucking hot no matter which way you swing.”

V rolls his eyes and pointedly ignores Johnny. Going to add a second finger. It takes a little bit of thrusting on both their parts but eventually it fits in snugly beside the first digit. He scissors his fingers apart, stretching the muscles as far as they’ll go. The last thing he wants is for Kerry to wake up in pain tomorrow because he pushed him too far.

Kerry wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it languidly, and V doesn’t stop him. He’s sure he doesn’t need to remind the man not to blow his load too soon. And if he does...well V doesn’t have an issue with fucking him anyway, using him like a glorified doll.

He’s still got his rings on, and V can imagine that doesn’t feel too good against the sensitive flesh of his cock. But Kerry doesn’t seem to mind, still jerking off with bitten off groans of pleasure whenever V hits a nerve inside him.

V keeps on thrusting his finger in and out of Kerry’s twitching hole, reaching up to run his other hand up his arm. Sliding over the sprawling tattoos he got over the years. He rakes his nails over Kerry’s chest, going a little harder against the chrome lines under his pecs.

His fingers stop their gentle ministrations. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yeah. Fuck. Go for it, kid.”

V pulls out his fingers and wipes the slick across his cock. Not too large, certainly not enhanced like most people in Night City, it won’t rip Kerry apart at least.

He positions his cock at Kerry’s hole, holding his cheeks open so Kerry can hold onto his forearms while he fucks him. He gives short, abortive thrusts, pushing in inch by inch. He doesn’t pass comment on the sounds he makes or the way his grip tightens on his wrists the further V gets. Until he’s fully seated inside, up to the hilt where his balls are pressed against Kerry’s crack.

He finally lets go of V, hands resting on his own stomach. His fingers clench methodically, pupils blown wide as he stares up at V like he’s some sort of saint.

Kerry huffs annoyance when V doesn’t start right away, instead opting to run his fingers through Kerry’s hair. Musing it up until it’s sticking up at odd angles like he just woke up. It’s a good look for him, V tells him so. 

“Fuck off, ya gonk, didn’t invite you here for you to give me fashion tips.”

“No? Are you saying you only invited me here to fuck you?” He rolls his hips experimentally, smiling wickedly when Kerry moans. 

“That wasn’t my intention at first--”

V gives a harder thrust. “Liar.” He grabs onto Kerry’s hips, yanking him back onto his cock. 

“Where’s this authority coming from?” Kerry laughs and stretches his body out, wrapping his legs around V’s waist. “I like it.”

V frowns, unsure how to answer or even if he should. He glances around until he finds Johnny resting on a well worn armchair. Legs spread in a relaxed manner, and if not for the bright godawful lighting Kerry’s mansion has, he wouldn’t have seen the bulge pushing against the front of Johnny’s jeans.

A flicker of understanding sparks somewhere inside his head and he realizes with muted horror that Johnny is doing  _ something. _

“Nothing I can’t help, V.” And Johnny sounds just as annoyed as V feels. “Your ripperdoc said this would happen. That we’d become one. Thoughts, feelings, memories.” He pauses, probably for dramatic effect. “Emotions. Don’t look at me like that, what does it matter? Ker likes it.”

V’s about to yell something obscene at the man, maybe throw a pillow in his direction, but Kerry steals his attention away. His legs wrap tighter around V’s hips, ankles digging into the small of his back.

“I lost you again. You keep zoning out.”

“Yeah...yeah, it’s just Johnny.”

Kerry huffs, reaching up to grab ahold of the back of V’s neck and tug him down. Kerry meets him in the middle, brushing their noses together. “Even in death I can’t escape that fucker’s shadow.”

“Wha--Kerry that’s not--”

“Shut up and just fuck me. C’mon, I want it harder. Faster. Here lets--” He pushes V back roughly, his cock slipping free of Kerry’s ass. It’s a loss that leaves him flustered, hands clenched on his thighs as he watches Kerry stand up.

He grabs V’s hand and practically drags him to his bedroom, tucked away in a little half walled off alcove on the first floor. It screams opulence, and V takes only a second to feel bad about his shitty apartment.

Kerry is a good distraction. Hips swaying to a beat in his head, putting on a show as he crawls onto his bed and keeps V in place in front of him. He lays down so he’s eye level with V’s dick, turning on his back and sending a wink his way.

“Kerry, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shut up, I haven’t done this since I was back in Samurai. I gotta focus.”

V isn’t nervous per se, not when Kerry is the one putting himself in such a vulnerable position. But he’s still shaking from anxiety, all the same. He wants to do this right. He wants to make this a night Kerry will remember. Not just another memory for the spank bank, so to speak. V isn’t some groupie from Kerry’s rock n’ roll days. 

He locks his knees in tight as they shake from the sudden grip Kerry has on the back of his thighs. He sticks his tongue out and makes a needy sound, and V understands immediately, he takes himself in hand, dragging his cockhead along Kerry’s tongue. 

He tries to go slow, for Kerry’s sake, but he’s impatient. Glaring up at V and tugging him forward. V gasps, his cock engulfed in the warmth of the other man’s mouth. He sucks in a ragged breath when Kerry urges him further along, taking his entire length down his throat. And when V squints--

“Holy fucking--Ker, I can see...babe, fucking Christ.” He cups a hand over the thin, delicate skin of Kerry’s throat, where he spots the outline of his cock moving down into his esophagus.    


Kerry hums, making vibrations run through his dick. He nearly blows his load right there. 

“You’re something else, huh?”

V glances around, searching for Johnny and smiling when he catches sight of him leaning against the window across from them. “Looks like you missed out.”

Johnny’s eyebrows raise over the rim of his aviators. Not impressed on the scene playing out in front of him. Which just isn’t fair because Kerry is doing a wonderful job at keeping his gag reflex in check. Hollowing out his cheeks and sucking at perfect intervals. Using his tongue in between to toy with a vein on the underside of his dick that drives him wild.

His hand flies down to hold onto Kerry’s short hair, yanking at the dyed strands with a moan, holding himself back from thrusting forward.

Kerry’s brows furrow and before V can even imagine why he’s pulling off, holding V’s dick to the side so it doesn’t smear against his cheek. “Y’can fuck my throat.” His voice is absolutely wrecked already. All scratchy and hoarse. It goes straight to his cock, twitching eagly in Kerry’s palm. 

“I--I’d rather just fuck you.”

Kerry’s eyes go a tad wide before he laughs, sitting up to lay back on the bed. Legs spread wide as his own hard dick slaps against his stomach. He makes a motion with his fingers, a sort of beckoning ‘come here’ signal that entices V without much thought into what they’re about to do.

Dear god he’s gonna fuck _The_ Kerry Eurodyne. 

“You didn’t even know who the fucker was before I introduced you two.”

V tries to ignore Johnny, he’d really rather not ruin this moment, but the fucker doesn’t shut up. He settles in between Kerry’s thighs, kissing near the bends of his knees all the way down to his crotch.

“And now I gotta watch you fuck my best friend. I gotta  _ feel _ it.” He’s perched on the edge of the bed, glaring at the both of them. Except only V can see and hear Johnny’s nonsense. “The least you can do is stop acting like a love sick groupie that used to flock to him, begging to get a quick fuck in our dressing room.”

A flicker of annoyance flashes over V’s face and Kerry coos at him, fucking  _ coos at him,  _ like he’s some sort of animal. He raises a hand and cups V’s cheek, thumb swiping at his skin methodically. 

“What’s wrong?” Then, softer and knowingly, “is it Johnny?”   
  
V nearly sobs, head crashing forward to slam down onto Kerry’s sternum. He blows out an agitated, nasally, breath, holding back tears the best he can. He can’t enjoy the most intimate moments because of the thing inside his head. He’s going to die soon and Johnny won’t let him enjoy anything.

“I’m tired, Ker.”

“I can imagine, Johnny does that to people. Except most can leave him to his own devices, tell him to fuck off and go blow off some steam. You’re stuck with that man and that’s gotta blow. He’s an asshole.”

“Aww, tell Kerry he’s hurting my feelings. I’ve got a big heart, y’know?”

V closes his eyes and squirms further into the warmth Kerry provides. Losing himself to the sensation of Kerry’s fingers skimming up and down his back.

“C’mon, lay back, kid.” They swap positions, Kerry lays him back on the bed with gentle care, all the while lust shines in his eyes. His erection has flagged slightly, but Kerry pumps his length a few times and gives V’s thigh a light slap. “I got a feeling your ass is a bit more tight than mine--”

“I’m not a--”

“So I’m just gonna fuck your thighs. Ever done that before? No?” Kerry laughs, leaning over V’s body to lay a sweet kiss to his lips. “You’re gonna love it, promise. Now flip over.”

V does as told with a sigh, arms hanging off the side of the bed. He closes his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when he feels a rush of cool liquid on his skin.

“Fuck, you keep lube tucked away in every room?”

Kerry hums, and it sounds like he’s smiling through it. He smears the lube around, up and down the length of his thighs and in the curve of his ass cheeks. Soon enough he’s completely soaked with the stuff, ready enough for what Kerry has in mind.

But V still feels like Kerry’s getting short changed here. He twists around to catch Kerry’s eyes, swallowing harshly when he feels the large press of his cock against his hole. Not going in, not even teasing the idea, just sliding up and down slowly. 

“I can still fuck you, y’know. Didn’t mean to ruin the night.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, V. I wanna make you feel good, a little stress relief for all the shit you’ve had to go through. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

He squirms, hips rutting into the sheets under him to get some sort of friction. “N-no. ‘Course not. But next time--”

“‘Next time,’ you’re getting ahead of yourself. Don’t even know how much time you’ve got left but you’re worrying about getting laid.”

“Ker’s got a point.”

V sighs heavily, not even bothering to look over at Johnny. Instead he clenches his thighs tight together, trapping Kerry’s dick in between, and rocks up. Encouraging him to move. 

He grunts and thrusts forward, a hand settling in the center of his back. Splaying out to where his pinky finger brushes his shoulder blade. It’s not as good as fucking, V isn’t some teenager who can get off with little to no friction. But Kerry wants this, he’s making beautiful noises fucking V’s thighs, rubbing the length dangerously close to his hole.

V moves as much as he can without getting a hand under him to jerk off. Kerry certainly doesn’t mind the extra squirming. He grabs a handful of V’s ass cheek, nails creating half moons in his skin. V’s eyes snap close, unwilling to see if Johnny decided to stick around for the main event. 

Kerry speeds up and he hears the older man spit into the palm of his hand. Then a wet finger is circling his hole and he tenses.

“Ker--”

“Calm down.”

“You’re not gonna fuck me open with nothing but your saliva.”

Kerry laughs, lifting V’s hips slightly to grope at his balls. Palming them in callused hands. It makes his brain short circuit, momentarily forgetting that Kerry is slowly pushing his finger past his ring of muscles.

“I’m not going to, said I wasn’t going to fuck you.”

V grunts, toes curling when his finger slips inside and he feels the burning stretch when he pumps in and out carelessly. He delves in further until he’s continuously nudging at V’s prostate, and then he’s rocking back into each push. Kerry still has a hand on his cock, stroking what he can reach. Which isn’t a lot, but his sloppy finger fucking and his own balls slapping rhythmically against his ass makes up for it.

“You  _ are _ enjoying this.” The way Kerry says it makes it sound like some sort of accusation. “Told you it’d be good.” He twists his finger around, stroking at the sensitive bundle inside him. That mixed with the way he jerks V off makes his cock twitch. “You’re close, huh? You’re coming first, kid.”

V has absolutely no qualms about that. He whines and nods sporadically, eyes finally opening so he can turn his head and look at Kerry. His hair is a mess, hanging in his eyes and sticking up randomly further in the back. His face has a nice flush to it, pink spread over his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears.

Kerry catches his eyes and smiles wide, canines flashing dangerously. He speeds up his hand, his grip tightening as the pads of his fingers creates perfect friction. It’s almost too much, Kerry’s touching him  _ everywhere,  _ petting and stroking every inch of his body until it becomes too much and he spills out over Kerry’s hand.

V twists around in Kerry’s grip when he doesn’t immediately stop, he strokes him through the initial sensitivity until he finishes. Blowing his load across the inside of V’s thigh with a muted groan.

“Ker--”

“Nuh-uh, I’m fucking exhausted.” He rolls off V, flopping down next to him on his back. His legs are hanging off the bed and his neck is forced at an odd angle, he can’t be comfortable, but he grabs for V and holds him close. Breathing a quiet sigh into his neck. “You can stay the night.”

“Aw, he likes you,” Johnny mocks, crouching down in front of them. V blinks wearily at him, snuggling closer to Kerry as if that’ll help. “It’s sweet and all, but I’m hoping this doesn’t become a regular thing.”

“It’s my body still. My decision.”

“And that’s my friend you’re making me fuck.”

V groans, pulling Kerry closer, nails digging into his ribs. The sudden grip makes Kerry flinch, but he seems to understand better than V can explain, because he runs his hand through V’s hair and hums some tune he doesn’t recognize. “

We’re gonna get him outta your head, V. You’re gonna walk away free and safe...I promise.”

V feels Johnny’s presence at his back. Slightly annoyed that he’s being ignored and rejected by both parties. But V feels something else--resignation. This is V’s life, they both know it, and he intends on spending it with Kerry for as long as he can.  __


End file.
